Victini
Summary Victini is a Fire/Psychic Mythical Pokémon, said to be the embodiment of victory, and resides in Liberty Garden. It is the star of Movie 14 along with the two primary members of the Tao Trio. It is unique in the fact that it's the only Pokémon that's not Grass type to begin a regional Pokedex, doubly so because it's an event Pokémon. It also controls the V-Wheel in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates of Infinity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B Name: Victini Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, referred as male in Gates to Infinity. Age: At least 1000 Classification: Mythical Pokémon, Victory Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Invisibility, Possible Hellfire Manipulation (Via Inferno), Telepathy, Longevity, Supernatural Luck, Passive Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Burns, flinching, and confusion), Weather Manipulation, Passive Accuracy Amplification, Aura, Resistance to Fighting, Steel, Fire, Grass, Psychic, Ice, and Fairy Type moves, Immunity to burns, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Should be comparable to Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Small Country level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Fire Gem (Boosts the power of Victini's first Fire-type move by 30%), Soothe Bell (A bell with a soothing chime) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Ground, Rock, Dark, Ghost, and Water attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ability *'Victory Star:' Victini's energy gives a boost in accuracy to it and its allies. Moves *'V-create:' One of Victini's signature moves. Victini creates a burst of fire on the V shaped crest on its head and charges the opponent at full power, doing devastating damage. This is Victini's strongest move, and it doesn't seem to suffer the drawbacks of using it. *'Searing Shot:' Victini's other signature move. Victini launches an inferno of flames that burn anything in range. This has a chance to burn. *'Fusion Flare:' Another of Victini’s signature moves. Victini creates a giant sphere of fire with two flaming rings and then fires it at the opponent. Its power is doubled if used immediately after Fusion Bolt. *'Focus Energy:' Victini focuses its energy, which ups its chances of dealing critical damage. *'Incinerate:' Victini shoots a burst of flame that damages the opponent and burns up their held item if it is a Berry. *'Confusion:' Victini attacks with a burst of psychokinetic energy that does damage and can confuse the opponent. It acts similarly to the move Psychic. *'Quick Attack:' Victini blitzes the opponent with a faster-than-eye attack. *'Endure:' Victini braces itself, which allows it to survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. *'Headbutt:' Victini headbutts the opponent, which can cause them to flinch. *'Flame Charge:' Victini charges the opponent while coated in fire, raising its speed in the process. *'Reversal:' Victini physically strikes the opponent, doing more damage the worse off it is. *'Flame Burst:' Victini launches a burst of fire that has good splash damage. *'Zen Headbutt:' Victini concentrates its psychic energy into its head using its willpower and then headbutts the opponent possibly making them flinch. *'Inferno:' Victini engulfs the opponent in fire, and guarantees a burn. *'Double-Edge:' Victini tackles the opponent with reckless abandon. It does major damage, but does recoil damage to Victini. *'Flare Blitz:' Victini coats itself in flames and recklessly charges at the opponent. Much like Double-Edge, however, Victini receives recoil damage as a result. It also has a chance to burn the opponent. *'Final Gambit:' Victini sacrifices itself to do damage on the opponent based on how close to full power Victini was at prior. *'Stored Power:' Victini lets off psychic energy to do damage, with the damage increasing with the stat boosts of Victini. *'Overheat:' Victini bursts with fire, using full power, but lowers its special attack. Gallery Victini-event-pokemon-black-and-white-19108213-1000-1261.jpg tumblr_opq1xxJA6k1ud7s5ko1_500.jpg Others Notable Victories: ''' V-Mon (Digimon) V-Mon's profile (Speed was equalized and ExVeemon was used) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Pokemon Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Probability Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weather Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 6